


From a Distance

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Character Study, Crushes, M/M, Pining, Sing centric, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: He denied it being a crush. He was always frustrated with who this white boy was hanging around Shorter, but Sing never caught a glimpse of him until that night in the mansion. He knew of his name though. It was impossible to not know his name.Tumblr Request for Ash/Sing. Came out as Sing-centric Ash+Sing Character study.





	From a Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda use Tumblr now, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashayfanfiction

He denied it being a crush. He was always frustrated with who this white boy was hanging around Shorter. White trash. The boy who practically lived at Shorter and Naida’s, as much as a street kid lived anywhere, but Sing never caught a glimpse of him until that night in the mansion. He knew of his name though. It was impossible to not know his name. Ash Lynx.

He heard that name around, and straight out of Shorter’s mouth. Both contexts were extremely different. Other people’s interpretation of Ash he agreed with more, “He’s a demon.” “He’s an evil faggot,” “Don’t trust him, he’s savage,” “Double crossing backstabber.” He compared that to Shorter’s nonchalant: “I’m going to hang out with Ash Lynx.” “Ash Lynx says this, Ash Lynx does that,” “This one time Ash…” Always excited. Always happy to see this hated kid everyone else feared. Sing was about sick of it, and he told Shorter so a few times only to be laughed off and asked if he was jealous.

                Obviously he was, because an eleven year old couldn’t go out and cause trouble like the older kids. Theoretically he could, he lacked adult supervision enough to do what he wanted, but the older boys wouldn’t let him. Saying he was ‘too much of a kid” ‘not cool enough’ and whatever. When he learned of Ash’s dead friend Skip, he somewhat understood, but he was still bitter someone even more ‘a kid’ than him was allowed around.

                After Shorter was missing, when he finally saw Ash that night, Ash looked like the devil and he believed the rumors. It scared him, but made him angry. How could Ash betray everyone to save himself? He hated this man. What he stood for. Charming Shorter to trust him. This kid -three years wasn’t a significant age gap in the grander scheme of things. He hated him.

He didn’t respect him, but appreciating and acknowledging your enemies abilities was wise.

                He didn’t think he would have warmed up to Ash, he would have continued to hate him, if it wasn’t for the foreign boy, speaking his broken English insisting on all these good things.

                Sing had outgrown ‘role models’ after Shorter. Ash was a rival he told himself, on a different level, but still a rival. It was acceptable to respect a rival.

                He kept his feelings as simply ‘respect’ for a while.

                The more he got to know him, the less this became true. Sing grew up in those two years, physically and emotionally, but Ash was still ahead of him. …Even though Ash hadn’t progressed, may have even moved backwards. Sing saw more of his vulnerabilities in those two years. His survival instincts weren’t as strong as what Shorter had described. Sing didn’t yet to realize weaknesses could be an indication of character, this is something he learned retrospectively…. At the time he saw it as Ash faltering, less reason to trust this man with heading a gang war. He didn’t see it as indication that he was human too.

                Only Eiji seemed to see Ash was human. Sing found that interesting, and continued to observe Ash, hoping to catch a glimpse of what the other saw.

Ash wasn’t Sing’s type. He was too ‘pretty’, ‘delicate’, charming; he didn’t trust it. He liked tomboys; they seemed transparent. Not real boys, not pretty boys. Yut Lung was dangerous. Ash was dangerous. Sing knew beauty was an easy veil. Tomboys seemed genuine, but in time he learned things were rarely what they seem. 

                That’s one thing that enthralled him; Ash played both sides well, the killer and the friend. And Sing couldn’t put a finger on what side was more dominant. Was he the ruthless killer, and only opening up for a special few; Or were Shorter, Eiji, just an act, disposable like everyone else? Sing couldn’t deny that Ash was terrifying. Sing liked him, respected him now, but…… He needed to know more. What was Ash really like. What aspects of him were real? He didn’t buy that Ash wasn’t a monster, but he still felt a draw to him….

                He blushed at how much he was thinking and kicked himself. This was embarrassing. An ill-tempered white pretty-boy didn’t deserve this much of his attention. He was better than this. He had better things to do. He tried to shut down these thoughts.

                But Ash continued to be around.

                And Ash barely noticed him. It frustrated him to no end, being brushed off and dismissed.

                Ash was always around. Whether he liked it or not.

                Eiji was the reason he stopped hating Ash. He was shocked someone cared about a monster. Eiji told him the truth about Shorter, but he had a hard time believing it. Though the more he interacted with Ash, the more he could maybe see….

                It wasn’t a crush, but Eiji was rubbing off on him. He watched Ash intensely, just now not always to learn his fighting habits. Eiji caught him looking a few times…. Actually, everyone did, much to his dismay. The only one who didn’t comment on it was Ash, which frustrated him to an extent. Was he not important enough to acknowledge? His gang ragged on him about that; that Ash needed to respect him as the new leader of Chinatown.

                He disregarded them. He no longer wanted to fight Ash.

These thoughts wouldn’t leave him.

                He made the misstep of asking Eiji how Ash was like when he was alone; when it was just them…

He was met with a sly grin, “Why? Do you like him?” The way he said ‘like’ insinuated something else… Sing felt his face heat, so he left the conversation.

                Eiji wouldn’t stop teasing him though. Sing took advantage of the other’s language barrier to talk circles around him, but Eiji was either too oblivious or shameless to be cornered.

                After getting particularly flustered he shouted,

“I think _you’re_ the one who likes him!”

Eiji smiled at the accusation, all charm and untouchable, “…I do,”

And that made Sing even madder, and he couldn’t put a finger on why.

………………………………………..

This became a regular thing between them; teasing to the point of frustration, but learning little things about how Ash worked.

…………………………..

“And I want you to stop flirting with him!” The Japanese boy sounded angry. Sing wouldn’t admit it was cute.

He had finally rattled Eiji and was feeling good about the reaction before Ash stomped in to the room. They must have woken him up from a nap.

“Stop picking on him and get out, you little shit!!” Ash slapped him on the back of the head and pointed toward the door.  Sing scurried out as fast as he could, slamming it behind him, heart pounding. He leaned against the door, trying to catch his breath.

Ash… Talked to him!

He couldn’t believe it! He turned and crept the door open, just as confirmation it was really him.

                Eiji had his arms around the other’s shoulders and was leaning up into the blonde, mockingly scolding him for being so mean. Ash looked so at peace, especially compared to the grouch he was moments ago. His blonde hair even more yellow in the incandescent light, body relaxed, only attentive to the man in front of him.

                He wondered what it was like to have that effect on someone so dangerous.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am thoroughly disgusted that I don't write Sing more. He's a good kid.


End file.
